


Dirty Bouncer

by fanficshiddles



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: AU!Loki, At a Club, Bodyguard, Dom Loki, Dominant Loki, F/M, Gentleman Loki, Leather gloves, Praise, Security, Smut, blowjob, bouncer Loki, down an alley, kneel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: AU!Loki, he’s a bouncer at a club. Meets a beautiful girl who wants to give him a blowjob down an alley.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 67





	Dirty Bouncer

Loki smiled charmingly at all the women that made their way into the club. The ones he stopped to ask for ID just giggled and blushed, saying they were honoured that they looked so young.

He enjoyed his job. It was right up his street. He could sweet talk most people, even drunk, out of a fight. But if physical force was needed, he could sort that too. With his strength and build, he was perfect for being a bouncer.

It also had other perks. Many beautiful women passed through the clubs’ doors, so many of them tried offering themselves up to Loki too, especially on their way out when they were drunk. But Loki had never actually taken any of them up on their offers.

Not until one Saturday night, a lovely young woman called Laura was out with her friends. She was already a little tipsy when arriving at the club.

They had to wait for a little while in the queue outside, because the club was pretty busy. When Laura and her friends reached the front of the queue, her eyes were instantly drawn to a very handsome man in an all-black suit and leather gloves, with an ear-piece in. Just his entire appearance screamed at her that he was of authority. His stance…

‘Can I check your ID please, miss?’ He asked.

Laura snapped out of her trance, blushing, she quickly searched her bag for it. ‘Sorry… Of course.’

Loki gave her a charming, pantie dropping smile as he checked her ID.

‘Perfect. I just wanted to know your name, really.’ He said cheekily, giving her a wink that nearly made her ovaries explode.

‘Oh...’ She was stunned and didn’t know what to say. It was like he had her under some kind of spell.

‘Ask his name, you idiot.’ One of her friends said, nudging her.

‘What… What’s your name?’ She blurted out, making Loki chuckle.

But before he answered, he received something over his earpiece.

‘Two seconds, love.’ He said to her with a serious look on his face as he disappeared inside with another bouncer.

‘He’s smoking hot! You should totally try and get his number.’ Laura’s friend said. 

‘No way. He wouldn’t be interested.’ Laura shrugged.

‘Don’t be stupid! He was SO flirting with you.’

Laura’s stomach twisted thinking about it.

Five minutes later, the handsome man returned with a young man being dragged out by the scruff. Loki let him go and the guy tried to run back inside, but Loki easily blocked him with simply his body, then he grabbed his arm and with a steady force moved him out onto the street.

‘I suggest you leave. You’re drunk, and if you think for a second you were impressing any of those ladies in there, you’re very mistaken. You’ve got puke down your shirt and your jeans are almost down around your bloody ankles.’ Loki said calmly to him, but with a firm tone at the same time.

Watching him deal with the guy had Laura feeling a little bit light headed. She bit her lip when Loki turned back to the queue.

‘You ladies can go in now. Have a great night.’ He smiled and opened the rope, letting them through.

‘Thank you.’ Laura smiled up at him and started walking in.

‘My name is Loki, by the way.’ Loki called after her.

‘Loki.’ Laura said quietly, she would remember that name for sure.

-

As the night went on, Laura couldn’t get Loki out of her mind. She found she didn’t drink as much as she normally would, not getting totally out of it. She had a few more, so was pleasantly tipsy. But still in control, she thought.

When the club was closing, the rest of her friends were pissed out of their minds. Everyone was leaving the club, but one of her friends was still in the bathroom throwing up.

Laura couldn’t be bothered waiting for them so just headed out. Besides, she had a goal in mind and could only hope that Loki was still there…

With the confidence of being _tipsy,_ or more, quite drunk she just didn’t want to admit it... She saw Loki still outside, saying goodnight to customers as they left. Her heart skipped a beat when his face seemed to light up a little when he spotted her coming out.

‘Alright, love?’ He asked with a smile.

She walked over to him, out of the way from other people leaving.

‘Yep. Are you finished for the night?’ She asked.

‘Not quite. Once everyone leaves, we usually do a quick sweep of the place to make sure no one is hiding in there.’ He chuckled. ‘Why?’

She felt like she was frozen for a moment, captured in his intense gaze. Like it was penetrating into her soul.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she decided to go for it. If it went badly, it wasn’t like she would have to see him again. Considering how she was only in the city for a girly weekend anyway.

But she was horny. And she wanted him.

Stepping in closer and craning her neck up, she bravely put her hand over his crotch, gently cupping him. She almost chickened out when she felt he was semi-hard, he was _huge._

‘I uh… was wondering, if you’d like a blowjob?’ She whispered, struggling to maintain eye contact with him.

Loki was slightly surprised at the question from her and her bold move, considering how tame and innocent she seemed… He expected it from some of the other girls that went to the club, the more brash and loud ones.

But he had thought of nothing else aside from her lovely lips since the moment he first laid eyes on her.

His eyes darkened and he licked his lips.

‘I’d like that very much.’

Before having to finish his job, he led Laura down the street a little and down an alley. It was dark and secluded. Laura had never done anything like this before, she was feeling quite nervous but extremely excited.

When they went further down the alley, Loki pounced on her. He slipped an arm around her and pulled her flush against him, cupping her face with his gloved hand he held her still as he crushed his lips against hers, his tongue darting straight into her mouth and almost choking her.

Loki chuckled and released her, letting her breathe again.

‘If you almost choked on my tongue, you may struggle with my cock, love.’ He purred.

Laura didn’t have anything to say with that. She was already getting a bit nervous as it was!

‘Now, why don’t you _kneel_ for me and put that mouth of yours to work.’ He growled, rubbing his thumb across her lower lip.

He softly pushed on her shoulder and she sank down to her knees. Loki realised the pavement would be cold and harsh on her knees, so he quickly shrugged off his jacket and handed it down to her.

‘Kneel on that, love.’

Laura laughed a little, just how considerate he was being. They were down a dingy alley as it was, doing something dirty. With them having just met too. But there he was, thinking about her comfort before shoving his cock down her throat.

Once Laura was comfortable, Loki quickly whipped his cock out. He was now rock hard and straining, desperate for release. He was pleased that she didn’t wait or hesitate, she wrapped a hand around him and leaned in, sucking his tip softly at first.

‘Ohhh, yes.’ Loki moaned, his head falling back.

He slipped his hand into her hair, gripping tightly. She moaned around him at the feeling of the leather against her scalp. She knew when she hit a good spot as his grip would tighten.

Feeling braver because of his reactions to what she was doing, she hollowed her cheeks and tried swallowing around him more to take him down her throat as much as she could.

‘Ah, yes. Good girl, that’s it.’ He tried not gripping her hair too hard and stroking it instead, egging her on even more.

She started to choke around him, but she didn’t give up easily. She used her hand in firm, long strokes to make up for what her mouth couldn’t take. And he was a large man, so there was plenty of him to stimulate.

Laura glanced up at him, almost losing her mind at the erotic sight towering above her. His jaw was clenched, nose scrunched up as he looked down at her, he was close to cumming.

She did one last attempt to take him down more, she managed to get him further down and did a swallowing motion. That was it for Loki, he had been so aroused in the first place that it really wasn’t taking much for him.

‘Oh god, yes! That’s it!’ He moaned loudly, not caring if anyone happened to pass by and hear.

He gripped her hair tightly as he came down her throat, not giving her any option but to swallow it all. Whilst she choked a bit, she found it so arousing the way he just made her swallow. There was a dominance to him that was driving her crazy.

Loki pulled out of her mouth and there was a trail of cum that dribbled down her chin. Loki smirked down at her and wiped it up with his thumb, then popped it into her mouth. She sucked his thumb, enjoying the taste of the leather.

‘Thank you, darling. That was… breath taking. Quite literally.’ He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, then tucked himself away.

As Laura got up to her feet, her legs were shaky. Loki grabbed her elbow to steady her, then grabbed his jacket and gave it a shake.

‘Thank you… too… I uh, don’t normally do this kind of thing.’ She blurted out.

‘Well, I am honoured you decided to do so tonight.’ He winked at her.

‘I’ll uh, let you get back to work.’ She said, unsure what to do next. But Loki frowned and gently captured her wrist, keeping her from rushing off.

‘You can’t just leave.’

‘What? Why?’

‘Because I’m taking you home with me, so I can repay the favour.’


End file.
